


Живое стекло

by Neitent



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Tentacles
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 09:51:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16038020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neitent/pseuds/Neitent
Summary: По накурке чата: «Отабек — тентаклевый монстр. Поэтому и ждал пять лет, боялся напугать».





	Живое стекло

Юра всегда считал, что человека прямолинейнее Отабека ещё поискать надо, что Отабек не станет отмалчиваться и ебать мозг. Но гаденькое слово «френдзона» последние полгода маячило на границе сознания. Эта дрянь незаметно наросла на их дружбе и не давала ему покоя.

Началось всё с того, что он влюбился и подумал сначала, что у них с Отабеком это взаимно. Вроде бы да, но происходила какая-то непонятная хрень: то ли Отабек зачем-то жалел и не посылал нахуй влюбившегося по уши Юру, то ли хотел только лёгкой романтики, то ли… Они ходили, взявшись за руки. Болтали допоздна. Юра боялся вообразить, сколько томов «Войны и мира» они настучали в чатах. Один раз они даже поцеловались в туалете аэропорта, и на следующий день Отабек то и дело дотрагивался до губ. И что, что, что из этого следовало?

А ничего. Чемпионат имени Юрия Плисецкого по дрочке в ванной, специальный приз за полную тишину и сохранённый покер-фейс. После того поцелуя — ничего. Отабек сливал все попытки зайти дальше и глубже, в ответ на: «Что, блядь, не так?» делал фальшиво-непонимающее лицо и говорил: «Всё отлично, Юр, мне правда хорошо с тобой». Не отталкивал, не проявлял инициативы, держал на расстоянии. Покоя не давало то, что Отабек выглядел зажатым, словно удерживался от чего-то. 

Давно пора было объясниться, но как-то раз Юра поймал тяжёлый взгляд, и теперь больше всего боялся услышать в ответ, что вообще-то он, Плисецкий, пидорас и извращенец, и только какие-то его уникальные душевные качества — ха! — стоят того, чтобы терпеть недостатки. Но ведь на вопрос: «Всё ещё хочешь быть моим другом?» — Отабек без малейшего колебания ответил: «Да». И ни тогда, ни потом Юра так и не решился задать ещё один вопрос: хочет ли Отабек стать больше, чем другом?

— Заеду к тебе сразу после сезона, хорошо? — не спросил, а поставил он Отабека перед фактом. Заранее решил: приедет сам, не струсит, не даст Отабеку стушеваться и уйти от ответа.

Обратные билеты он взял с конской наценкой за возможность сменить дату, на карте на всякий случай отметил пару гостиниц — если вдруг всё пойдёт прахом, он не станет страдающим и надоедливым пиздецом, маячащим под носом. Тогда даже казахскую симку придётся выкинуть: не понадобится больше.

Он был готов. Полный решимости, он вошёл в знакомую просторную квартиру. И ведь приезжал-то сюда всего пару раз, но так часто видел по Скайпу, что ощущал себя почти дома — так привык он к этой большой комнате с наполненным чистой водой неожиданным аквариумом в половину стены. Помнил огромную кровать — на ней они даже как-то спали вместе, и тогда Юра вёл себя как примерный мальчик и даже почти не прислушивался к запаху прогретой солнцем кожи Отабека. Тогда здесь было хорошо и спокойно, и успокаивал даже шум сквозняка, который гулял где-то под потолком, среди антресолей.

— Жаль, что ты поздно сказал. Я бы тоже подвинул выходные, поехали бы куда-нибудь. В городе дышать нечем.

А не сказал, потому что знал, что трудно было бы устоять. Нечестно задавать сложные вопросы в степи, на закате, посреди романтики и вдали от людей, в месте, откуда выбраться-то только можно вдвоём на одном мотоцикле. Нет. Разговор действительно мог закончиться чем угодно. Нахуй неловкие ситуации!

— Не стой в проходе, раскладывайся.

— Ага.

Юра вышел из ступора. Отвис. Перестал залипать на открытой шее Отабека. Да.

— Я после тренировки никакой, да и ты с самолёта. Может, ты пока в душ? До вечера поваляться, а дальше уже выберемся куда-нибудь.

Отабек смотрел на него как… как всегда. И Юра снова повёлся. Растеряв всю решимость («Слабак!»), он послушно пошёл в душ и забрался на кровать, под бок. Они почти соприкасались кончиками пальцев, стопами, носами. Чёрт. Не это он планировал.

Но стоило только потянуться ближе, погладить по запястью, и Отабек замер. Напрягся. И Юра вспомнил, почему он здесь. Зачем затеял разговор, без которого вроде бы так хорошо.

Нет.

Плохо.

— Бек, почему ты меня не посылаешь?

— А надо?

— Тебе неприятно?

— Приятно.

Смотрел Отабек прямо в глаза, тут малейшего сомнения не оставалось: действительно приятно. Юра почти поверил даже, снова. Опять подался вперёд, переплёл пальцы с Отабековыми, легко поцеловал щёку — как же ему этого не хватало! — и потянулся к губам. 

Вот, снова! 

— Бек, пожалуйста, объясни. Что я делаю не так?

Отабек молчал, и — «только бы не пригодился список отелей, только бы не пришлось лететь ближайшим рейсом, пожалуйста».

Над головой так не вовремя зашуршало — какой идиот сделал вытяжку в антресоль?

— Бека, я запутался. Я тороплюсь? Тебе не нравится? Я не нравлюсь? Блядь, что вообще происходит? Не понимаю. Я же не телепат, ну!

Отабек перекатился на спину и закрыл руками лицо. Плечи его мелко затряслись.

— Эй, Бек, а вот сейчас обидно.

— Извини. Да, ты не телепат. Давно надо было тебе рассказать. Не знаю только, как об этом говорить.

Отабек поднялся на ноги и быстро, почти по-армейски, стащил с себя штаны. 

— Извини, быть может, будет неприятно.

Пока всё было приятно. Смуглые крепкие ноги, крепкий пресс — и непонятно, почему это должно было стать вдруг неприятно. Неужели до Отабека как-то ещё не дошло, что Юрина ориентация такая, что с ней встаёт на отабеков, на мускулистую задницу и сильное тело. Что-то не так? Болезни, шрамы, что там ещё могло быть? Юра был бы очень рад доказать, что это не проблема. Задержавшись на поясе, Отабек потянул резинку трусов вниз. Но ведь и там тоже всё было нормальное. Красивое даже, под стать телу. Юра с удовольствием бы подержал эти яйца в руках, а потом, наверное, взял бы в рот — никогда не пробовал, но хотелось ужасно (и любопытно было).

— Бек? Красиво очень.

— Сейчас, погоди. 

Отабек замер с закрытыми глазами — будто чего-то ждал. В антресолях зашуршало. Вода из огромного пустого аквариума у стены выплеснулась через край и рассеялась мелкой пылью. Через дощатые дверцы под потолком, подчиняясь вдруг поднявшемуся горячему ветру, вуалью потянулся песок, закручиваясь в торнадо. Вот он собрался коконом и перетёк в новое, полупрозрачное и непонятное — и вскоре Отабек исчез за этой колеблющейся массой. Кажется, в комнате высох воздух. Кажется, кожа Юры тоже пересохла.

— Как… 

Ветер стих, и Отабек повернулся — обнажённый, окутанный тонким слоем стеклянистого геля, от которого в сторону Юры тянулись жадные протуберанцы.

— Сложно их удержать, извини.

— Э?

— Не рассказывай никому, пожалуйста. Всё равно не поверят.

— Что?

— Ты же присмотрел себе отель? — вздохнул Отабек. — И билет у тебя возвратный, я видел.

— Бек, да погоди же ты!

Отабек скрывал от него вот это? Своё… что это? Костюм, часть тела, страшный инопланетный паразит? Отабек сам пришелец? Они переспят, и вот эта штука выпьет Юрину кровь?

— Объяснить можешь по-людски?

— Сложно по-людски, ведь я, получается, нелюдь. 

Охуеть. Как в кино. Отабек — нёх из страшных историй. Охуенно. 

— Потрогать можно?

— А хочешь? — спросил Отабек, но полупрозрачный кокон вокруг него качнулся в Юрину сторону.

— Очень.

Из геля к Юре протянулся тонкий отросток и ткнулся в руку.

— Ого. Я думал, эта штука мокрая. А она… такая странная. Упругая. Прикольно.

Юра погладил мягкую и тёплую поверхность, по которой сердцебиением проходила пульсация. Будто бы он трогал живое, тягучее стекло. Оживший и тёплый лёд катка.

— А ты?..

— Чувствую, Юр, — выдохнул Отабек.

Так он выдыхал, когда они в первый и единственный раз поцеловались как следует. И когда Юра однажды прижался губами к центру его ладони. Он бы повторил всё это и даже больше сейчас, только знать бы — можно ли? За время, пока Отабек боялся рассказать, Юра научился бояться и сомневаться. 

— Ты думал, что я сбегу?

— Что тебе станет противно, да.

— Ты из-за этого морозился?

Мог бы и сообразить, что Юра не сбежит и не отвернётся. Но даже сам Юра не смог бы предугадать, что ему так понравится эта расширенная версия Отабека. Он оглядел с ног до головы — круто же. Почти как костюм супергероя. Теперь, когда Отабек немного расслабился, вдоль позвоночника от шеи и до лопаток вытянулись длинные и гибкие отростки. Плава Лагуна? Какое-то индийское божество? 

— Мне нравится. Правда. Очень красиво. 

Отабек отвёл глаза. Но ведь та штука, которая тянулась к Юре, действительно была красива и гипнотизировала. Собранная из песка, воды и камней, она каким-то образом стала частью тела Отабека, переплавилась в нём, превратилась в живое и гибкое стекло. Удивительно. В голову лезли дурацкие мысли:

— А если туда краски добавить, то что будет?

Отабек тепло улыбнулся:

— У меня не получается, но брат научился гонять по ней цветные полоски.

— Как каракатица.

— Да.

— А ты как управляешь ею?

— А как ты делаешь аксель?

— Беру и делаю. 

— Ну вот. Я тоже беру и управляю.

Правда же. Руки, и ноги, и все мышцы в теле — хер знает как мозг давал им команду, но рано или поздно они делали то, чего хотел от них Юра. Стоило расслабиться, и вот — руки сами тянулись куда не надо; стоило отвлечься — и привставало от одной близости Отабека. И покрывалась мурашками кожа. И не получалось сдержать улыбку. 

Так и здесь: по поверхности Отабекового нового тела шла рябь, и все его полупрозрачные конечности тянулись к ласке Юриной руки. Казалось, Отабек то и дело одёргивает себя, чтобы не сорваться, не сделать… что?

Получалось, Отабек, его самый лучший друг — тентаклевый монстр. И Юра всё равно безумно хотел его. Он посмотрел Отабеку в глаза.

— Ты уверен, Юр?

Как никогда уверен. Сейчас он вслушивался в себя — и проклятый страх, все сомнения исчезали, таяли. Главное — теперь он был уверен на все сто процентов: Отабек тоже хочет.

— Я заебался не понимать, дрочить и чувствовать себя уёбищем, которое распускает руки. Ты тентаклевый монстр? Отлично. Разберёмся. Потом расскажешь, как антидопинговую комиссию проходил. А сейчас я хочу целоваться. Бек, можно?

Кокон разошёлся, став длинным плащом, и его края стекли к ногам — доктор Стрейндж мог отсосать, у Отабека плащ был в сто раз круче. Не успел Юра ахнуть, как его швырнуло в объятия, и наконец-то Отабек сжал его как следует, наконец-то сам потянулся к Юриным губам, сам коснулся их и не замер испуганно. Получается, они впервые целовались по-настоящему, без этого подспудного страха и боязни выдать себя. Отабек сам зарывался руками в его волосы, облизывал, покусывал.

— Господи, Юра, как же я тебя люблю… — шептал он, так и не оторвавшись от губ. Его дыхание переплеталось с Юриным, тяжёлым и жадным. Сознание уплывало, и оставалось только цепляться изо всех сил. А всё дальше сводили с ума прохладные текучие руки, массирующие и расслабляющие — на шее, на боках, повсюду. Невозможные, они были взаправду. Словно чуткие и сильные пальцы массажиста, они размяли плечи, остудили и расслабили уставшие стопы. Юра не понимал даже, как напряжение скрутило все его мышцы — и теперь не сдержал стона. Как же хорошо!

«Удиви меня, мистер диджей».

Лодыжку обвил тонкий, едва видимый отросток. Лёгкой щекоткой он приласкал замученные, сбитые коньками стопы и поднялся выше, под коленку. Юра выдохнул, повис на Отабеке и, собравшись с силами, снова подставил губы. Отабек заглянул ему в глаза, а затем наклонился и снова поцеловал так, что развеялись последние сомнения: также истосковался, также хотел. Но больше не колебался. Вместе они сделали шаг к постели.

Юру подхватили под руки, под ноги полупрозрачные мощные щупальца. Он ахнул от неожиданности. Эта сила, эта хватка — они дурманили голову. Юра вцепился в Отабека изо всех сил — ему было надо. Что угодно, тереться, кусаться, плевать! Отабек навис над ним и с нажимом провёл рукой по боку. Футболка задралась, и вдвоём они стащили её через голову, и снова целовались, пока, наконец, Юре не удалось высвободить руки. Штаны мешались — Юра приподнял бёдра. К чёрту одежду! Сколько рук — настоящих и полупрозрачных — раздевало его, было уже плевать. Важнее было то, что Отабек гладил его и целовал в губы, а невероятные щупальца касались натёртых стоп, костяшек, сосков — всего и сразу.

Стало смешно — во что же он влез! — но Отабек нависал над ним и ловил каждую реакцию: на то, как Юра подставлялся под ласки, как выгибался и пытался дотронуться. И снова тянулся за поцелуями. Вот Отабек заглянул ему в глаза ещё раз и прижался губами к шее, прикусил у самого основания и тут же лизнул кадык. Юра вскрикнул и потянулся к своему члену — сил терпеть больше не было, но Отабек перехватил его ладонь, снова поцеловал основание шеи и, не дав опомниться, двинулся ниже.

Губ коснулся мягкий вырост. Юра послушно лизнул, и Отабек простонал ему в живот что-то невнятное, а кончики ушей у него покраснели. Но всё же солоноватый кончик щупальца обвёл контур губ и толкнулся между ними. «Вот же поебень», — весело подумал Юра и открыл рот пошире. На язык лёг живой стеклянный вырост. Вроде бы он был потоньше члена — по крайней мере, так казалось. Оно и к лучшему — с непривычки Юра не мог сообразить, как двигать губами, как не укусить ненароком, что вообще нужно делать. Но потом как-то приноровился. Щупальце само скользило у него во рту, и трение на губах по-настоящему завораживало. Отабек, обхватив Юру мёртвой хваткой, шумно дышал ему в живот, во внутреннюю поверхность бёдер и шептал, кажется, его имя.

Юра взял поглубже, почти до самого горла получилось, и сжал губы плотнее. Из лёгких выбило весь кислород: Отабек также сразу, до конца, заглотил его член. И тоже замер, а потом качнул головой, прижавшись языком к уздечке. А когда Юра заскулил с заткнутым ртом, щупальце въехало почти до горла. От спазма потекли слёзы из глаз. Глубоко!

Откашлявшись, он снова захватил отросток и залип на ощущениях: определённо, нравилось. И точно возбуждало. Кокон из щупалец, которые окружали и ласкали без перерыва, не давал отвлечься, сводил с ума. Тонкий стебелёк подхватил и приподнял яйца, чтобы Отабеку было удобнее их вылизывать — да, ещё, пожалуйста. Ещё один отросток ткнулся в рот — сложно, но Юра попытался справиться и с ним.

Хлопнул ящик тумбочки на периферии, и затуманенное зрение Юры выхватило пузырёк смазки. Он сам развёл ноги для Отабека, а потом подключились щупальца. Это они перехватили его за щиколотки и затолкали под спину подушку. И он оказался пойман внимательным взглядом, возбуждённый и выставленный напоказ. Ещё одно щупальце по-прежнему растягивало губы и двигалось, не давая отдыха. Дыхания не хватало.

Поцеловав его напоследок у основания яиц, Отабек отстранился и выдавил смазку прямо на вход. Прохладная, она щекотно стекала между ягодиц. Страшно было ужасно, но и от предвкушения голова шла кругом. Юра зажмурился, приготовился к давлению, но Отабек хмыкнул и убрал руку.

— М!

— Сейчас, погоди, — выдохнул он, устроился сбоку и снова наделся ртом на его член.

А вместо пальца по скользкому входу мазнуло щупальце.

— М!

Юра не мог даже заорать. Не на такое он подписывался, слишком! — но гладкий отросток скользнул легко и без сопротивления внутрь и теперь покачивался в глубине, тёрся и ласкал. Отабек по-прежнему касался губами его члена, и Юра вскоре забылся в ласках, потерялся и лишь немного подался назад, когда ещё одно щупальце надавило на вход и притёрлось к первому. Там, внутри, они переплелись во что-то гибкое и рельефное, заполняющее и растягивающее.

Слюни стекали с уголков губ. Юра задыхался, он запутался в этом странном и влажном. По-прежнему он чувствовал язык Отабека на члене и то, как тонкий вырост перехватывает яйца у основания.

И вдруг всё прекратилось. Отабек приотпустил его, и прохлада кондиционированного воздуха почти обожгла член. Щупальце изо рта выскользнуло, и только внутри по-прежнему продолжали покачиваться переплетённые отростки. Отабек снова устроился у него между ног и как заворожённый уставился на растянутую дырку.

— Ты чего?

— Видно немного внутри.

— Блядь, — кровь бросилась к голове, как-же-блядь-стыдно. Но и возбуждало ужасно, что он вот так раскрыт для Отабека, а тот его разглядывает — как подрагивают мышцы бёдер, и как влажный анус туго обхватывает прозрачный отросток, пульсирующий внутри, и как сжимается непроизвольно Юра в ответ. Весь на виду. И то ли хотелось свести бёдра и закрыться, то ли выставлять себя дальше Отабеку напоказ. 

Отабек ещё раз заглянул ему в глаза, кивнул. И медленно вытащил наружу переплетённые намертво щупальца. И если он ещё колебался, то Юра точно нет.

— Давай.

Щупальца отпустили ноги, сейчас… но вдруг Юра сообразил: 

— Гондоны.

Он ведь даже взял с собой, специально купил какие-то страшно крутые, но они остались в сумке, во внутреннем кармане. Сейчас он бы ни за что не хотел собирать ноги, подниматься, идти.

Отабек как-то странно смотрел на него и подтянул к своему члену щупальце.

— Ты чего?

Его выебут щупальцем? Для первого раза — перебор. Сейчас он точно хотел членом: должно же хоть что-то у них было нормальным. Но полупрозрачная масса растеклась вокруг члена Отабека плёнкой. «Пиздец. Сам себе презерватив».

Головка наконец-то притёрлась к входу. Юра нервно кивнул ещё раз: «Давай», — и, не став ждать, сам обхватил Отабека ногами за талию и дёрнул на себя.

Зря. От неожиданной боли тут же закаменели мышцы — но невозможно было ждать, невыносимо, сколько он уже мечтал об этом и наконец-то — вот. Здесь. Целиком.

— Юра, ты… — Отабек повалился прямо на него, и вся его мантия — жидкая, стеклянная, чувствительная — обтекла Юру. — Расслабься.

Щупальца снова гладили его, успокаивали. Они скользили по мокрым от пота ногам и разглаживали складку между бровей, касались губ. И в этой ласке Юра забылся, смог прочувствовать, как член Отабека наполняет и распирает его изнутри, смог заметить, что со лба Отабека капает пот, что его руки сжимают намертво простыню. Это Юра отметил, а потом сам качнул бёдрами и охнул — приятно. Отабек над ним громко выдохнул и начал медленно, тягуче выдвигаться наружу, замерев почти у выхода, и снова внутрь. Мышцы помаленьку начинали расслабляться и давать прочувствовать каждый сантиметр члена внутри.

На первых движениях Юра ещё держался, но от медленной муки перед глазами темнело. На четвёртый-пятый-невыносимо долго… раз он взвыл. Тут же щупальце вошло ему в рот — пришлось сосать, а Отабек смотрел на него тёмными глазами. И — вдох-выдох — начал двигаться в жёстком и мощном ритме, от которого оставалось только подвывать и скулить больше, ещё. В какой-то момент Юрин член накрыло словно бы скользкой рукой — вымазанным в смазке широким щупальцем, — и он толкался уже в него, тесно и влажно.

Отабек — движения, ещё движения спустя — сорвался в торопливый, резкий темп и упал без сил. Обхватывающий член Юры отросток сжался плотнее, и Юра наконец-то кончил. Тоже.

Шевелиться не было сил. Все мышцы растеклись, и он лежал под таким же выжатым Отабеком, накрытый его полурастёкшейся мантией. В голове было пусто-пусто, и отзвуки удовольствия растекались по всему телу от члена, от пульсации внутри члена Отабека.

Со стоном Отабек вышел из него, стёк на бок и снова поцеловал. Челюсть немного болела. Задница. Всё тело, наверное. Но угольки боли сладко тянули и напоминали: здесь Отабек его кусал, стискивал; а здесь щупальца хватались за подрагивающие ноги. На губах, даже на нёбе ещё чувствовалось, что только что было и что он делал.

Отабек поднялся на ноги, за ним тяжёлым королевским шлейфом потянулась всё та же полупрозрачная, тягучая сущность — похоже, она брала своё начало от позвоночника. Он закрыл глаза, напрягся, встряхнул руками — и весь песок осыпался к его ногам влажными барханами.

— Ого!

Всего несколько секунд — и Отабек стал прежним. Никаких крутых супергеройских одеяний и тентаклей из больной фантазии. Теперь можно было просто полежать рядом, и Юра переплёл их пальцы без сомнений и колебаний. Отабек почесался, задумчиво посмотрел на Юру, и тот улыбнулся в ответ. Глаза в глаза. Наконец-то.

Песок лежал почти неподвижно и очень спокойно, только иногда — то здесь, то там, — приподнимался ленивыми крошечными вихрями.

— Давай-ка ты в душ, — зевнул Отабек. — Уснём же.

Юра потянулся и с трудом вытянул ноги.

— Тут песок везде.

— Ага, потом уберу.

Юра лениво пихнул Отабека под рёбра и потопал в душ. Тело, уставшее как после хорошей тренировки, приятно потягивало. Он прислушался к себе: никаких сожалений, одно только желание вернуться к Отабеку сейчас и повторить всё чуть попозже. И мир не перевернулся — разве что немного покачивался после вышибающего мозг оргазма и смутного охуения от того, что Отабек, оказывается, хранил такой секретище. По-прежнему хотелось держаться за руки, нацеловаться вдосталь. Но главное: больше он не чувствовал себя извращенцем. Отабек сказал, что любит. Перестал сдерживаться. От одного этого хотелось вылететь на лёд и выдать такое, чтобы судьям баллов не хватило; выебнуться так, чтобы потом за видео дрались. Нет. Чтобы Отабек смотрел на него во все глаза.

За дверью послышались шаги. Юра смыл с себя остатки пены, кое-как вытерся. Вода смыла с него соль и пот, сперму и налипшие к стопам песчинки, но всё равно он пах Отабеком: в кожу впитались его запахи, а поверх легла знакомая нота шампуня. Даже чистое полотенце пахло чем-то родным и тёплым.

Он вышел из ванной, и губы сами растянулись в улыбку: стоя у открытого холодильника, Отабек руками разбирал на куски запечённое мясо и ел прямо так, заедая листьями салата.

— Мне оставь.

С набитым ртом Отабек пробурчал:

— Не могу обещать. — Он закинул в рот ещё один кусок, с сожалением глянул на оставшееся в лотке мясо и решительно захлопнул холодильник.

К Юре он повернулся как был: голый, уставший и весь облепленный песком как после пляжа. И так хотелось его ещё разок завалить на кровать и обнять от всей души. Но всё-таки Юре интересно было:

— Эта штука, она…

— Что-то вроде живого стекла. Я соединяю песок с водой, из них получается почти продолжение тела. И ты не представляешь, сколько энергии на это тратится.

— Думал, ты будешь спрашивать, что я чувствую и не хочу ли я сбежать. Во всех фильмах так говорят.

Отабек пожал плечами и достал из шкафа пакет с изюмом.

— Ты ж вроде сбегать не собираешься? Извини, мне самому надо это переварить, чтобы не сбежать. И есть очень хочется.

Юра счастливо рассмеялся. Полный сюр: он сидел на кухне у своего лучшего друга, который оказался нёхом, они наконец-то переспали, но всё, что его действительно тревожило, — так это то, что Отабек, кажется, собирался подъесть все запасы один.


End file.
